Spiresight
|pastaffie=The guardian cats, Loner |death=Fell from a drawbridge |age=Unknown |guardian cats=Spire |loner=Spire |starclan resident=Spiresight |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks= Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' }} Spiresight is a small and skinny black tom with yellow eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : :When Tigerheart is fussing over Dovewing, Dovewing mentions that, although she has a fox bite, Spire was healing it. Later, Dovewing introduces Spire, who has a ginger-and-white kit behind him. Spire starts to walk away and Tigerheart tries to talk to him, but Spire ignores Tigerheart and Dovewing presses against her mate while Tigerheart wonders if Spire is dangerous. :Afterwards, Tigerheart, Dovewing, and Fierce talk about Spire and his visions, Fierce claims Spire to be a bit crazy yet compliments his healing skills, saying that Blaze helped keep him grounded. :When Tigerheart is rallying up the cats to persuade them to fight the foxes, Spire is seen with Blaze watching the prep-talk. Spire then offers himself as bait for the foxes, suggesting he would be small enough to entice the foxes into being fooled. :The next day, some of the guardian cats are in position to fight the foxes, while Spire is attracting the foxes. As soon as the fox approaches Spire, unaware of the hiding cats, Spire runs and the guardian cats attack and drive out the foxes. Tigerheart later mentions that Spire and Peanut had gathered a pile of herbs, and Spire comments to Blaze that they would have enough herbs for a moon. Blaze asks if Spire would teach him some of the herbs, and Spire agrees to. :Early the next morning, Spire tiptoes out of his nest, leaving Blaze behind. He leaves the church and sits by a chestnut tree. He sits there for a bit, before asking if this is what warriors do. Tigerheart, who is following him, sheepishly pads out. Tigerheart says he wonders why Spire had left Blaze, since the kit goes everywhere with him, and Spire replies tartly that Blaze follows him everywhere. When Tigerheart sees that the church doors are open and asks Spire if they will find the guardian cats' mini camp, Spire matter-of-factly says that they won't look, since it's their yowling time. :Spire says that Tigerheart can stay and listen if he wants, as being pestered by a kit is not the same with a warrior. He then contradicts this statement by saying he likes having Blaze around, but he also needs time to think. Spire announces he had a dream that a tree fell and cut through a shadow as black as night and that where it cut through, he could see Tigerheart beyond. Spire says the tree was old and tall, and that he only knows it was a tree. They return to the cavern where most of the other cats are now awake. The thought of what Spire says stays in Tigerheart's mind and makes him want to return to ShadowClan. : Trivia Interesting facts *Spirekit is named after him. *Had he lived, Spiresight would've become a medicine cat.Revealed on Kate's blog *During Spiresight's burial ceremony, Tigerheart gives him a Clan name. Character Pixels Quotes Ceremonies References and citations fi:Spiresightde:Spiresightru:Шпильfr:Spiresightpl:Iglicowy Wzrok Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Minor characters